


Sisters: A Top Star Revolution Drabble

by auryn991



Series: Top Star Revolution [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama, サクラ大戦 | Sakura Taisen | Sakura Wars
Genre: Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auryn991/pseuds/auryn991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small oneshot I wrote as a companion piece to my Sakura Wars/Uta no prince sama fanfiction, "Top Star Revolution". It fits into chapter 5, as part of the HEAVENS vs. Wind Division subplot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters: A Top Star Revolution Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AethraCaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AethraCaelis/gifts).



**Sisters**

 

Tsubaki’s face was streaked with tears. She just knew that they were going to have to chop all of her hair off, the way that little brat Nagi was threatening. Of all of the Wind Division girls, Tsubaki was usually the least concerned with her appearance, but being a bald girl wasn’t appealing no matter who you were.

“It’s useless,” she sniffled softly as Ayame deposited her on a couch in her room. “I’ve been trying for ages.”

That wasn’t entirely accurate, but Tsubaki had a tendency to exaggerate. Ayame just smiled, crossing to her dresser and retrieving a comb and a spray bottle she kept for just such occasions as these. It wasn’t anything special, just a hair conditioner and water mixture, but it was one of those homemade fixes that Ayame truly believed in. She had used it enough times to know.

“Just let me get a look at it,” she said, joining Tsubaki on the couch. Her voice was dramatically softer and kinder than usual, not the strict Vice Commander Tsubaki knew at all.

Ayame spritzed the mixture into Tsubaki’s hair rather liberally, and began to comb out the glue. “It’s going to hurt a bit,” she warned Tsubaki, “But I’ll try to keep that minimal. Let me know if it gets too bad.”

She started at the bottom, combing out the last two or three inches of Tsubaki’s hair first. If she started at the bottom and worked her way up, she wouldn’t have nearly as much trouble with knots, which would be much less painful for Tsubaki.

As Ayame worked, Tsubaki took a long look around the Vice Commander’s room. She had never been in here before, it was considered untouchable territory, along with Commander Yoneda’s room. Technically, all of the Flower Division had the right to keep their rooms private. Some did, like Maria, but others had no problem with letting the Wind Division in to straighten up now and then. They were hardly a maid service, but Yuri and Kasumi both just liked cleaning as a soothing hobby.

Ayame’s room was both like and unlike every idea Tsubaki had ever had of it. The carpets were red, as they were in most of the theatre, but most of Ayame’s furniture was cream and gold. She had western-style furnishings, like Iris did, and the bed was large enough that it could have fit three people if she wanted. Tsubaki wondered if there was a reason for such a large bed, but banished the thought quickly. Certainly the Vice Commander of the Flower Division had a right to privacy.

The dressing table mirror was a separate piece, a gold-lacquered baroque style. It was in three sections, one in the center and two sides that pulled out to show multiple sides of one’s face. It reminded Tsubaki of the mirrors she imagined in the rooms of royalty. For all she was militaristic in front of the others, it seemed that Ayame had a feminine side.

“Ow!”

Tsubaki couldn’t help but cry out as Ayame’s comb hit a particularly bad knot.

“I’m sorry,” Ayame said. “I didn’t see that one.” She applied the comb again, but used her hand to hold that piece of hair, keeping the comb from pulling against Tsubaki’s head.

“It’s okay,” Tsubaki said. “It wasn’t that bad, it just surprised me.” She paused, then decided to say what was actually on her mind. Kasumi was always telling her to be more discreet about her thoughts and opinions, but Tsubaki was too outspoken for that lesson to stick.

“You’re very good at this,” she commented.

Ayame smiled, running her fingers through a completed section of Tsubaki’s hair before moving on to the next. “I should hope so,” she answered calmly. “I’ve had enough practice. I have a younger sister with hair very like yours, and she was always getting things stuck in it. Paint, gum, food- though glue would have been a new one.”

She laughed softly, and Tsubaki just sat there and marveled. “I didn’t know you had a sister, Vice Commander,” she said in awe. She had never pictured Ayame with a sister- or any family, for that matter. She always appeared so comfortable and confident all by herself. It was hard to imagine someone like Ayame with family surrounding her.

Ayame nodded. “Her name is Kaede.”

“Is she in the military too?” Tsubaki asked, now intensely curious.

“Yes,” Ayame said, her voice faint. “At the moment, she is working in Europe, with one of the Flower Divion’s sister groups.”

Tsubaki’s eyes widened. Ayame sounded almost sad, as if she didn’t like her sister being where she was. Tsbuaki couldn’t help but wonder if that was due to her dangerous occupation or her distance from Ayame herself. But was the Vice Commander the type of woman to miss her little sister?

Ayame combed in silence after that. Slowly but surely, the conditioner mixture helped to pull the small tidbits of glue out of Tsubaki’s hair, until it was damp and tangle-free. The Vice Commander picked the last piece of glue out with her nails, then rested a comforting hand on Tsubaki’s shoulder. 

“There you go,” she said with a soft smile. “That should be better.” 

Tsubaki turned around to face her, a smile on her face as well. “Thanks, Ayame,” she said quietly. “I’d have been in a lot of trouble without you. You’re....you’re a good big sister.” 

Ayame’s eyes went wide in surprise, as Tsubaki’s face went bright red. She stood up quickly and rushed from the room, leaving the Vice Commander feeling more like a teenaged girl than she had in a long, long time.

 


End file.
